A Bag of Peppermints
by Nettie
Summary: Draco and ginny locked in the library in their PJ's. Peppermints, Falling Books, Pickle Pizzaand Healing spells. D/G R/r


Untitled Document

A Bag of Peppermints

By: Nettie

A/N: I had to take a short break from my look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-kick-your-butt Ginny, and had to write about sweet-innocent-beautiful-Ginny-who-would-never-harm-another-living-thing-and-loves-everyone-not-matter-what. It's switches POV. (::whispers:: It's D/G by the way, if you didn't know) It's actually, Ginny and Draco trapped in the library ::wiggles her eyebrows:: What_ WILL_ happen?

_Draco's POV_

All I ever wanted was a book on the Goblin Rebellions for History of Magic, and since it was late, i had to cast a spell of invisibility over me using Poppy seed oil. I never MEANT for myself to get locked up with Weasley. But it looks like now I'm stuck with her!

_Ginny's POV_

I just wanted some peace and quiet, so i went to the library. I never ASKED to be locked in the stupid library with Malfoy. God dammit, I've never asked for ANYTHING at all but a little bit of sanity!

_Two hours before..._

Ginny Weasley crept from her room, a robe over her shoulders. she padded down the silent halls of Hogwarts until she reached the l library. The door was still open, with a sigh of relief, she opened the door and walked in. The door snapped shut, she hear the locks turning in place and a metal cage like thing flew in front of it. Ginny looked at it with shock, then plunged her hand in her robe for her wand. It wasn't there.

There was a soft voice swearing. A Silvery blonde head appeared from behind a shelf of books.

Ginny stared at Draco Malfoy for a split second, then lowered her eyes instantly when she realized what she was doing.

What the hell is Weasley doing here? And what the hell is Weasley doing here looking really really good? Draco though as his eyes swept of Ginny's figure. She blushed and looked him in the eye. "Do you have your wand with you?"

Draco shook his head, they looked at each other with wide eyes for a split second, then both ran screaming to the door. "Nooooo!!!!"

_An Hour later..._

"This is all your fault Weasley."

Ginny ignored him and opened another book. Draco shook his head and began walking through the rows of books. One of the bookcases fell on him. Heavy leather bound copies falling on him.

Ginny gave a shrill scream and ran towards him. "Can you move Malfoy? Did you break anything?' With surprising strength, she lifted the bookcase off him. "Don't move," she ordered. "I have to heal you."

Before Draco could open his mouth to ask what she was going to do, she had placed one hand on each of his temples. "Power of the Goddessmoon, Powers of the Godsun, Healing magick, must be done, divine power, bestowed on me, heal this person, so mote it be." she said softly.

Draco felt a jolt of energy fill him, and the pain in his head disappeared.

Ginny Smiled at him, and got up, holding a hand out to help him up. "How did you do that? You can't heal without your wand!"

She had opened her book again. "It's called Wicca. Muggles use it, it's a nature based religion, I studied it last summer, and I can do some spells, mostly healing ones."

"Muggles have magic?"

She laughed, her laugh was bell like--clear and confident. "It's a form of magic I guess. Except they spell it with magic with a K. And I am not sure how they do it. I'm not sure how I do it."

She returned to her book, reading for the next hour. She suddenly pulled something out of her pocket. "Peppermint?"

"Do you always carry peppermints in your robe?" he asked, amused.

"Of course! Peppermints are one of the things needed for survival."

"What are the others?"

"Chocolate, Pizza with Pickles and the most important: Shampoo!"

He laughed at her. "Pizza with Pickles?"

"It's good!"

"Sure Weasley."

"So why do you act like such a mean guy all the time Malfoy?"

He looked at her as if wondering if she could take what he was about to say. "because I'm evil to the core." he said dramatically.

This set Ginny off into a fit of giggles.

"You sound drunk."

"I do not!" more giggles.

"You do."

She was giggling very hard now. "Peppermints make me hyper, " she informed him.

He took a peppermint from her bag and studied it. It was red and white--red like her hair, white like his. The swirls were neatly in line, never once was the red intruding on the white.

Ginny tossed her brilliantly red hair over her shoulder, and Draco got up to get another book, he stumbled and fell right on top of her.

They stared at each other, his ice blue eyes, her bright brown ones. "Malfoy, are you going to get off me?" she whispered.

"I don't really want to Weasley."

"You really should get off me Malfoy."

"Can I kiss you Ginny?" he suddenly asked.

"No."

He didn't listen, but instead softly placed his lips on hers. Ginny felt like she was flying, Draco felt dizzy, her taste was intoxicating, peppermint and Rose.

Suddenly Ginny pilled away and held something up. "Peppermint Draco?"

A/N: Pure and simple fluff! I love it! R/R!

I'm sorry to say I've forgotten who had written that spell. It's one of my handiest quick healing spells, I love it, works every time, useful for headaches!


End file.
